


It Took a While, But at Least We Found Each Other

by When_Arrows_Collide



Series: Random One Shots I've Written [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/pseuds/When_Arrows_Collide
Summary: Yugo is jealous of his brothers finding his soulmates so soon. When is he going to meet his?





	It Took a While, But at Least We Found Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said recently that I didn't have any Arc-V fics in the works, but I got inspired at wrote this quickly. I just love appleshipping so much.

Yugo flopped onto the eldest quadruplet’s bed, and huffed in annoyance. Yuto, who had been on his computer, glanced slightly at his brother, and paused his game. The purple-haired boy turned towards Yugo. “Ok, what’s wrong?”

“So apparently, the bastard found his soulmate today.” Yuto’s grey eyes widened, and stood from his chair in shock. “And guess what, it just so happens to be Ruri’s other sister!” Yugo angrily glared at the side of his arm, where the words ‘We get that a lot! I’m practically the missing sister!’ was written in a neat cursive.

Soulmates rarely found each other, and the chance that all three of Yugo’s brothers found theirs at such a young age blew everyone’s minds.

It started with Yuto, who met his soulmate, Ruri, when he was just 5 years old. It was their first day of kindergarten, and little Ruri had come straight up to Yuto and asked, “Why does your hair look like an eggplant?” which were the exact words written on the back of Yuto’s neck. He had replied, “IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A VEGETABLE!” and sealed the deal. The two looked at each other with wide eyes, and screamed.

Yuya found his about 5 years later, just a few days before the quadruplets turned 10. Being the youngest of the bunch, even though it was only by a couple of minutes, he managed to persuade their parents to throw a small party. Ruri was invited, and asked if she could bring her brother and sister, to which Yuya said yes. The trio ended up being a little late (it was Ruri’s fault cause her hair was too damn long and took forever to brush), and at the time all the kids were having fun throwing water balloons at each other. Ruri’s sister, who looked like her twin but with pink hair, introduced herself. “Hi, I’m HEY SHUN!” The poor girl had been hit in the head with a water balloon. Yoko, who had been watching, gaped as Yuya replied with “No way you’re my” but was interrupted by being hit with a water balloon himself. The two had been inseparable ever since.

The last was Yuri, who had just met his soulmate a few mere hours earlier, at the age of 16. Yuri was always standoffish and opinionated, not making any friends. Yuya had dragged him to breakfast with Yuzu, who had officially started dating a year prior. Yuri was told that Yuzu wanted to introduce Yuya to her older sister, and somehow Yuri had been dragged into the meeting. The bluenette sitting next to Yuzu when they arrived introduced herself as Serena, and Yuri mumbled an introduction. The other three quickly got into a conversation, with Yuri absent-mindedly played on his phone. Snapping fingers got him out of his daze. “Hey you onion head!” Yuri replied with a sharp, “Excuse me? Did you just compare me to- “Serena had interrupted him with, “Yeah, I did. Get over it.” Yuya and Yuzu had said “Oh my god” at the same time, before quickly leaving the two alone to chat.

“I don’t get it! All three of you have met your soulmates, and they’re all sisters! Like how the hell is that even possible?!” Yugo kicked the grey wall lightly. Yuto gave Yugo a small smile. “Trust me, I don’t know how that happened either.” The banana haired boy frowned. Yuto just didn’t understand. He had met his soulmate over 10 years ago, he didn’t get what it was like to be alone. Yugo stood and left the room.

 

As the years passed, Yugo watched as his brothers’ relationships with their soulmates grew. Yuri and Serena started dating a year after they met, and traveled to America for college together. Yuya and Yuzu pursued entertaining careers, Yuzu going to college for music and Yuya for drama. Yuto and Ruri were still as close as ever, both taking pre-med. Yugo’s jealousy of his brothers only grew, watching them be so happy with those meant just for them.

The quadruplets along with Ruri finally graduated, and they all decided to go out to celebrate. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Yuzu, Serena, and Ruri all sat around the table at a Mexican restaurant. Everyone was having a great time, and Yugo watched longingly as the soulmates flirted with each other, making Yugo feel like a 7th wheel. Yuzu waved her hands in front of the boys attempting to get their attention.

“So, our cousin Rin is in town, and we wanted to invite her to celebrate with us! And guess what Yugo! She just got an engineering degree as well!” Yuzu announced, winking at Yugo towards the end. The boy turned a bright crimson, and everyone laughed at him.

Rin arrived a few minutes later, and Serena was quick to introduce her. Yugo gave the girl a sly grin. “You know, you guys all look the same but- “Rin was quick to cut the boy off. “We get that a lot! I’m practically the missing sister!”

Silence automatically filled the table. Eye widened, mouths opened in a gape, as the two newly found soulmates glanced at each other. Yuya, who had been sitting next to Yugo, quickly moved to the seat directly next to Yuzu, and Rin silently sat down. Yugo laced his hand with Rin’s and whispered in her ear with a smile, “It took a while, but at least we found each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri are quadruplets.  
> Ruri and Rin the same age as the yu-boys, Serena being a year older and Yuzu a year younger.


End file.
